Food storage containers may be used to store food, such as baby food, in a refrigerator or freezer for an extended period of time. Upon removing the food container from the refrigerator or freezer, it may be advantageous to immediately place the container of food into a microwave to heat the food. Thus, it is advantageous if the food storage container is both freezer-safe and microwave-safe.